Torque motor driven valves are well known in the art including such valves which operate through the utilization of a rotary torque motor having a drive member extending from the rotor thereof into contact with the spool valve to directly drive the valve within a bore provided in the valve housing. When the valve rotates it controls the flow of fluid from a source thereof to a load in response to the electrical signals applied to the drive motor.
In all such direct drive valves known to Applicant, the connection of the motor drive shaft to the valve requires precision machining to maintain alignment. Also in many instances, backlash occurs because of the over travel of the connection.